The Fake Personna
by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness
Summary: What if Robin, was not who he really was. But something humanity hated and had hoped to eradicate. When Slade had found out he was the last of his kind. What fate befalls the so called boy wonder?
1. Chapter 1

**I been typing stories again. In my notebooks I have written out at least have 20 - 30 stories. I just haven't had the time to type them out. I hope you like this story. PM me if you want any new chapters for my current stories. Hope you like this new story!**

**Chapter 1**

****In mysterious location, a single gray eye scan the screen before him.

Profile

Robin, boy wonder and protege of batman

Age 14

Watched parents fall to death caused by Tony Zucco

Now currently the leader of Teen Titans

Arch Enemy- Slade

Secret Identity- Richard Grayson

Foster Father- Bruce Wayne, millionaire aka Batman

Slade had been gathering information about his little bird he was so obsessed with making his apprentice. He even knew the boy's favorite color, food hobbies and what his health levels were at. The villan had thought he knew everything about Robin. What he didn't know was, it was just a cover.

Teen Titans Tower

Robin was as usually watching Beast Boy and Cyborg fight about vegetables and meat, Starfire cooking up some unedible type of so called food to feed them and Raven quietly mediating in a corner from all the commotion.

"Breakfast Time" the innocent girl shouted gleefully. The others groaned quietly hoping not to hurt the alien girl's feeling. Breakfast had worms floating in the middle of some green jello.

"Yikes" cried BB while pulling his hand away from the food he tried to reach for before it sprang to life. "Isn't it wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed,

"Sure" it tastes gummy and sourish Robin described after he fought the substance before he managed to get it into his mouth. Raven arched her eyebrow. She always had felt Robin's aura was deceiving. A trait not good for a leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry, i won't be updating till after Monday. i need to study for a lot of tests. Hope you enjoy.**

Robin stared at the accursed mark below his hips that belonged to the hommunculus in the mirror. They were wiped out by the superheroes because they were deemed to dangerous to be allowed to live. Now Robin was the last and remaining hommunculus to exist. Not even Batman knew. He was considered the strongest of the race, Agressive. [I just made up the trait. it just seems to fit Robin's character a lot.] As a hommunculus, he lived with fake emotions and senses. Ever since he was born, he had never accquired his sense of taste and never thought it was necessary. His body didn't live off human food but the flesh of humans. He could easily survive without eating or drinking for months. However the lone hommunculus hated the superheroes that eradicated his family. From his hatred , a plan was made. To become a hero and destroy them from the inside. But now the lonely survivor wanted to leave behind everything and be left alone. Everyday hiding his true colors was becoming more difficult. Robin didn't age like normal humans. Richard's Grayson appearance could only age every 15 years and it would become obvious Robin wasn't a human. Then on the third full moon of two months, his own body would force him into his real form. If his team mates found about his secret, he knew he would be handed to the justice league on a silver platter. All the planets in the universe feared the hommunculus like a plaque. The day for Agressive to appear once again and Robin to die was coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The day to disappear had finally arrived. Who had known Robin had his own agenda and was manipulating everyone according to his plans? Robin had made a thorough fool proof plan. He would pretend to die at the hands of Slade, his most powerful enemy to make it look as real as possible. Then, change his appearance and name to get away from the hero community forever. Of course he anticipated the Batman was an obstacle. Knowing Batman, he would hang onto the hope Robin was alive and still search for him. So Robin doing some research on Slade, purposely leaked the information Slade was previously Deathstroke, a professional assassin on the world's wanted list including the Justice League's. Everyone knew Deathstroke has a famous reputation to never fail to take out a target. Plus if the world's best detective concluded Robin was gone for good, who was it for anyone to object? This piece information would assure his escape to be successful if it weren't fortheir interference.

It all started on a peaceful day, everything was perfect for the Titans until Slade came along who threatened to blow up the whole city. For Robin though, this was the opportunity he was waiting for to arise. He'd make his death public in front of many witnesses so no one could deny his death. Everything went exactly as planned, Slade used explosives that lit Jump city's downtown area in flames. Robin's fake burnt up body was found in the ashes of the building he was rescuing civilians from. People mourned for the loss of their beloved hero, unknown to them, Robin was still alive.

ROBIN'S POV

This morning's attack was while my team mates were trying to locate Slade and the remaining bombs, I handled rescuing the civilians from harm. I pretended to hear a child crying in an apartment, I ran into. It was a burning apartment, the perfect cover for my death. In my belt, I brought some vials of my blood in my belt and replaced my uniform with civilian clothes. I ripped off my mask and my uniform into bits that was smeared in the vial's blood.

Escaping the apartment through a window, I took one of my explosives and threw it at the building. Instantly it crumpled into a heap of rubble. That's when I ran into an abandon warehouse and finished the rest of my disguised with the touch of dying my hair blond. I didn't bother putting contacts in my blue eyes, after all nobody knew what they looked like. I strolled through the city as if it were normal. The news were on the screen of every television I walked by. I stopped in front of one to watch. "The titans were able to prevent any more casualties and stop the detonations of Slade's bombs with a price. One of their team mates 'lives, their leader, Robin". At the statement, I simply just smirked. Glancing around so nobody was following me; I slipped into a dark, narrow alleyway.

SLADE'S POV

Okay, I am highly disappointed Robin died from this morning's attack. I had more expectations for the boy to be my soon apprentice. It seems I overestimated his potential. Then there is the fact, my little bird can no longer play with me since he's dead. Perhaps I think it's time to leave this city and accept the fact no one is skilled enough to be by my side. Especially that mishap with Terra. It was such a shame with all that power that she was just a weak minded little girl. I snap out of my thoughts and start packing all my belongings. My hideout was an abandon warehouse near the docks. However I didn't want to risk the chances of anyone finding any traces of me. My problem was solved easily when I lit the place on fire and ran away from the scene of the crime quietly. Now I am running on top of rooftops until I notice this boy with blond hair and blue eyes, running through this alleyway. How come I feel like I've met this boy before? Realization overwhelms me when I analyze his body form, height and the way he moves. It was Robin. To think Robin could pull off such disorder within the Justice League was shocking to say. Without a second thought, I jumped down from the roof I was currently standing on onto the ground a few meters behind him. Standing in my signature calm position with my hands folded behind my back, the words naturally came out of my mouth. "Nice to meet you, or should I say again, Robin?" I said in an amused tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin's POV

I whip my head to the direction of the very familiar voice. Slade. What is he doing here? I voiced my question to him. "How did you know it is me?"

"Tsk, tsk, Robin, you can never fool me even with the blond hair." he chuckled back.

I felt a inhuman growl climb its way out of my throat. Slade's one eye widened as he step back to put distance between him and myself.

"I don't care if you know it's me but don't interfere with my plans" I threatened him. I turn around to walk away when my senses go on high alert. Without turning to face Slade, I catch his fist in my hand.

"Slade, the memories of Robin or Richard Grayson never existed. The whole time I was Robin, I was just playing with you, I know how much you hate to lose, however this time you'll have to accept defeat." I stated.

"What do you mean, Robin?" he snarled at me. "I am saying, all the fights we faced against each other, I was always holding back on you. Slade Wilson."I replied back calmly.

Slade withdrew his fist and jumped back. "How do you know my identity?" he asked

"I know you were once of the army and volunteer to be part of a super soldier experiment. The irony of one serving for his country that now ended up as a assassin, Deathstroke." I explained in an amused tone.

"You are the protege of Batman, Robin who is Richard Grayson that was taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne after seeing his parents being murdered by Tony Zucco." Slade retorted back.

"Wrong, Slade. Here I thought you were able to use 100% of your brain. All the information you gathered about me is fake." I said while belittling his dignity.

"Then who are you?" he spat out.

"I was once Robin but my real name is Agressive." I smirked

"Aggressive?" Slade wondered til his eye widened in realization. "The last of the cursed Hommunculus. But I thought they were annihilated!"

"Except one that was me." I added in.

"Aggressive, is it? What are you going to do now?" It seems he has regain his compose.

"I don't know. I have all the time in my hands just like you. We are both immortal." I explained

Suddenly I hear a noise. On top of the roof top was a hunter. Looking at me with squinted dark brown eyes.

He jumped and landed in a crouched position in front of me. Unsurprisingly he unsheathed his sword and dashed towards me with the intent to kill. This is so boring. I easily side stepped him and grabbed his throat. In a second, I crushed his trachea making his body go limp.

"Slade, I need a place to stay. I will reconsider become your apprentice on one term. Help keep my identity a secret." I bargained.

"Fine," he coldly spoke.

"Then my new name is Shadow." I said into the dark night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two months has passed since Robin was declared dead. Batman did not give up trying to find his son but after a month he knew it was pointless. Instead Batman became more involved in fighting crime and trying to find his son's murderer Slade/Deathstroke. His fighting style became more violent yet he still kept his morals not to fatally hurt or kill them. The Justice League worried about the long amount of time the Batman stayed in his cave and how he became more distant.

Batman spent most of his time in the cave going through Robin's entry logs about Slade. Going through them, Batman found out some very disturbing facts and events had occurred without his knowledge. What he didn't know was that his partner Robin was still very much alive.

Meanwhile Robin and Slade were living at large. Slade did not take Robin as an apprentice. He decided to make Robin his partner in crime. Robin who is now Shadow had enjoyed his time with Slade. He had made sure Shadow was different from Robin. Shadow used lethal weapons and would not hesitate to kill unlike the usual Batman's partner. Robin had changed his attire into something less catchy to the eye. Instead of the eye mask, he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and let his true eye colors show. Bloody red. The ex boy wonder kept his hair down and now donned a black tight Kevlar turtle neck top cover in pieces of silver armor around his fore arms, elbows and shoulders. His pants were dark brown cargo pants that hid most of his black combat boots. The silver armor protected his thighs, knees and shins. They had made a reputation of being the best assassins of all time that even the Justice League could not lay hands on. The Justice League's worries continued to increase when they found out that the two assassins were immortal. The heroes had exhausted lots of their resources to uncover Shadow's identity and past. The results were disappointing until a suspicious man appeared in front of them out of nowhere. A very familiar man named Vandal Savage.

"What are doing here, Savage?!" Wonder woman spat out. "Here to gloat about Robin's death?"

Savage simply chuckled back. "It is most unfortunate Robin died but I am here to assist you. Shadow is dangerous and must be brought down.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"I am saying he is more powerful than Superman. He has been around as long as me."

"That's impossible!" Green Lantern exclaimed.

"No its not if it's **them**. Do you remember that race of very powerful and immortal beings? The homunculus?

Wonder woman gasped. "Great Hera, you don't mean he is …."

"Yes, as feared he is the remaining of the race." Savage nodded his head.

"But didn't we eradicate them all?" Martian Manhunter questioned.

"Apparently not since he is still alive today" Savage retorted back. "I was here to ask about all the identities of the homunculus killed. I can tell you who is the one homunculus that slipped out of your radar."

The Justice League showed him the files they have gathered of the race. Savage started to panic the more he continued reading.

"You have a major problem. The homunculus you missed was Aggressive. He is the oldest and the first of the homunculus. Aggressive is the most powerful. The situation is direr than I thought. At all cost you must stop him. I've done all I could do, the rest is up to the Justice League." The most evil man bid farewell and fled.

If the most evil man on Earth was terrified who knows who they are up against. The Justice League urgently started to gather every hero to prepare for the battle that will ensue with the two immortal mercenaries.


End file.
